Eoforhild Algoran
Eoforhild Algoran (Ever-hild Al-gore-an) is the Battle-Boar-Maiden Knight Champion of Elmhold. She is a double agent feeding information about the Strifespawn Generals to Cyneward's group in hopes that they can someday help liberate Elmhold from her Master's control. AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:VillainsCategory:Dawn of Shadow Eoforhild is a young woman in her late teens with short cropped platinum blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Across her face are a series of curious blue markings much like tattoos which begin to glow when she calls upon her magic. Trained since childhood under the watchful eyes of her parents she is hardly seen without her silver armor chased in gold. Beneath her armor Evie wears a black bodysuit coated with thin flexible plates of hardened leather. The suit is clasped at the back with a row of snapping buttons. Atop this she dons her light armor, consisting of cuirass, pauldrons and bracers with accompanying armored knee length boots and fauld. Her pair of long swords are kept sheathed across her back when not in use. Accompanying Eoforhild is her Elmhold battle-boar Hererinc, a giant white boar who serves as her war mount. The pig is clad in armor plating to match her own in silver and gold with the green and gold of Elmhold draped from its sides. Atop his sloping back a black leather saddle is secured for riding complete with a flagboot proudly flying the Elmhold colors. Powers & Abilities Alongside a dozen or so years of militia training from the Guard and Knights of Elmhold, Eoforhild is gifted with other talents which give her an edge in combat. Possessing the ability to call upon some unknown inner strength the knight can set the markings on her face aglow and swath her twin blades in a matching blue aura. Utilizing this power increases Evie's strength and speed, though it seems that she is always drawing from it to some degree even when at rest, making her stronger than she appears. Also trained in a small amount of spellwork in Elmhold she can use a selection of magic that use vocal and gesture triggers. Among these spells are "Séo stíþu þrace" a shout of force, "Lígetu sting" a channeled lightning sting, an unnamed exploding ice ball, and "Eorðe ríef" the ability to stab a blade into the ground creating a rift and making the nearby earth tremble and send opponents reeling briefly. History Eoforhild was raised in the city of Elmhold as a single child, the daughter of the Elmhold knight commander and the Captain of the Elmhold guards. Though she doesn’t recall all of her childhood (the result of an accident while playing as a child), she led a very active and adventurous life in the city. As the child of two well respected figures in the city, she was known by nearly everyone, especially the guards and knights who often kept an eye out for the girl each day, and as she grew older she quickly and naturally fell into sparring with the knights. Eoforhild found early on that her preferred fighting style was dual wielding swords, and she became quite skilled at it over the years. It came as no surprise to anyone when the girl submitted her request to join the knights, and of course it was no surprise either when she was accepted as an apprentice. After a few years she was awarded full knighthood and she gratefully took on the duties and responsibilities that the job entailed, making her parents very proud. Over time she became one of the strongest knights in Elmhold, her prowess in battle earning her much admiration in the city. When the Strifespawn began to make their appearances across the land, Eoforhild saw them as a great threat to her city, taking it upon herself to protect the surrounding villages and holds even when her duties did not call upon her to do so. It wasn’t until she had battled a good many groups of the monsters encroaching on her lands that Eoforhild began to notice that they shied away from her, not fleeing, but not attacking either, some approaching the girl in a curious manner, though they all fell to her blades. Unaware that these small attacks were being orchestrated by someone, she had no idea that her encounters with them were being watched closely. It was only a matter of time however, before the master behind the monsters made their appearance, having gauged the defenses of Elmhold, they drew out their full army. As the army of creatures approached the city, herald rode out bearing a message for the city while the monsters lurked just beyond the range of arrows. The message requested simply that Eoforhild ride out alone with the boy to meet with the unknown leader of the horde, for the sake of her people, the woman agreed despite the protest of her parents who believed it to be a trap. When she arrived at the designated meeting place, the unseen master offered her a deal, they would leave Elmhold untouched and safe if she would join them and lead her own army of Strifespawn to rain down terror upon the other cities of Thelania, if she refused, they would lay siege to Elmhold and her beloved city would be lost. With no other choice, she agreed, for her people and her home she has amassed her own horde of Strifespawn, though not so large as that which threatens to destroy Elmhold should she disobey any orders given to her, it is none the less an impressively sized force, and with it she has helped to turn cities and towns to rubble. Responsible for assisting in the destruction of the capital of Feora she met Cyneward and his companions for the first time in battle. Later they met again in Nayavere where she had been ordered to observe his group and where she found possible hope to free her home and herself from the control of her master. Using the party being thrown to raise spirits as cover Eoforhild approached Cyneward and confessed her situation to the fellow knight seeking his aid which he granted. She now serves role as a spy for both sides, feeding particular information to both while accompanying Cyneward and his allies. That very night however the group suffered two losses as Cyneward's friend Drythe and a newer companion Enaia both disappeared after a series of strange and dramatic events. After months spent in Nayavere training and searching for new recruits to aid their cause they bolstered their ranks with Rane, a girl who hoped to become a knight, Cuddy a native boy of Nayavere, Calimund a traveled mercenary and Vira a strange and quiet woman who kept much to herself. Joining Cyneward and his companions aboard a ship they set sail with the continent of Fahrum as their destination in hopes of securing some form of information or other power to use against the Strifespawn. Swept up in a storm only a few nights into their strange journey they were forced to dock instead along the coast of Elethar to weather the storm, taken in to the village of Skuuya for the night. Though they planned to take their leave the next day once the storm had passed tidings of a strange and fearsome knight that guarded a monstrous corpse within a cave to the north caused concern of Strifespawn connections. When the morning came the group was guided through the deserts by Aetheria, the village healer who led them to a cave that delved deep into a mountain. Following the cavernous depths the group found the Black Knight who challenged them to battle, and after Cyneward, Rane and Eoforhild herself finally defeated her and spared her life they were able to obtain some information and reach an accord. Recruiting the Black Knight who was named Yewnethlynn the band left behind the mountain which was collapsed soon after by the elf and returned to Skuuya. Approaching the village revealed that something seemed wrong, with smoke and cries of despair in the air the group made haste to the village to find Aetheria's people set upon by their own dead. Without hesitation Eoforhild and the others threw themselves into the fray to protect the villagers and find out who was behind the necromancy at work, unaware that it was in fact Drythe, their old companion who had disappeared months before in Nayavere that had a hand in the matter. Personality Eoforhild is a very noble woman, having a strong sense of honor and justice she seeks only to protect her land and her people from any danger that seeks to disrupt their peaceful way of life. There is nothing that she would not do in order to keep Elmhold safe, even at the expense of other such cities, for she has been raised proud of her homeland and nothing means more to her than the city and its people and what it stands for. Though she deeply regrets what she must do, she lets nothing stand in the way of her duty to protect the city as she has sworn to do as a knight, even as her atrocities wear upon her heart and soul, she carries on strong for the sake of her people, comforted only by the knowledge that she is keeping them safe. At heart she is a caring person and spares any that she can manage from the wrath of her Strifespawn, but doesn’t hold back against those who fight back, standing in the way of her duty. Though she knows that what she does is wrong, to abandon her people and her duty to protect them would simply be unforgivable to her, for in her eyes, nothing is more important than a knights oath to protect the people, and she can be quite harsh in her convictions towards any knight she faces who flees rather than stand and fight to defend their own home. Eoforhild holds great confidence in herself and her abilities, but not so much as to be arrogant, knowing just as well her own limitations and flaws and striving to improve. It is easy for her to seem cold and harsh as she is battle hardened and it can be very difficult to evoke much emotion in her besides anger, but she does have concern for the innocent and their safety. Trivia * Both the vocal triggers for Eoforhild's spells and the commands that she gives to Hererinc are in Old English. * Evie is prone to becoming seasick when aboard a ship. * She has had Hererinc since she was rather young and he was freshly weened from his mother, just as all boar riders of Elmhold she began her training alongside him. * Eoforhild's Theme Eoforhild Armored.png Eoforhild Suit.png